


Rocky Road

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [295]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Road Trips, Wolf Derek Hale, established relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/12/19: “baby, desert, garbage”





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/12/19: “baby, desert, garbage”

Werewolf super-hearing notwithstanding, Roscoe’s interior was no place for heart-felt conversation when out-roaring the Jeep’s engine was necessary.

“You can’t call my baby a piece of garbage and not expect me to yell at you,” Stiles shouted.

Crammed in the back seat, Derek kept still.

Stiles pulled to the roadside, got out but left his door open. When Derek joined him where he sat, Stiles shifted closer.

“We gonna meet the Reno pack not speaking to each other?” he asked, his arm encircling the furry back.

The wolf rumbled.

They sat there gazing at the stars in the desert night.


End file.
